Memoirs of Summer
by blushingpocky
Summary: Padahal akan lebih mudah jika aku bisa melupakanmu, semua tentangmu. Tapi tak bisa. Setiap kali aku menutup mata, wajahmu selalu muncul ke dalam pikiranku. Walau waktu berlalupun, aku pasti selalu mencarimu. S.N fic for SasuNaru Day#4! prompt : Lyric quote and musim panas. Warn inside. Drabble. Reviews are appreciated! Happy SasuNaru Days, pals!


**Memoirs in Summer.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Utakata Hanabi © Supercell**

**For SasuNaru Days 2012, prompt quote ;**

**Lyric quote and Musim panas.**

**Warn : sedikit OOC (mungkin), AR, shounen Ai**

.

.

.

Happy Reading!.

.

.

.

"Haah! Akhirnya…tugasku selesai. Haah, jadi _Hokage_ itu emang tidak ada liburnya. Haah~." Uzumaki muda itu men-_streching _badannya, menghilangkan pegal di punggungnya karena seharian ini mengerjakan tugas _Hokage_.

'Untung terkejar, aku jadi bisa pergi ke festival kembang api deh.'

Ia berdiri, mengecek apa tugasnya sudah lengkap. Setelah selesai, dia keluar dari ruangan _Hokage_ dan langsung pergi ke festival musim panas.

Suasana festival di hari terakhir itu memang ramai sekali. Banyak anak-anak, pasangan kekasih, dan banyak orang di sana. Juga banyak yang dijual di sana, seperti _Yakisoba_, _Soba_, _Takoyaki_, permen apel dan lain-lain. Naruto hanya mendengus senang, sudah lama sekali dia tidak datang ke festival.

"Yosh! Aku akan beli semua jajanan yang ada di sini! Hoo!" serunya bersemangat.

**JyuuyonOpus**

"Hugh…kenyaang!" Naruto bersendawa, sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit. Dia kebanyakan makan, bahkan jajanan yang tadi dibelinya saja belum habis semua. Dia pun memilih beristirahat di atas bukit yang sepi, sambil tiduran.

"..." ditatapnya langit kelam itu, yang mengingatkannya pada temannya—rivalnya—, yang membuat hatinya berdenyut, sakit.

"Hah...Sasuke...," gumamnya, lirih.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mengingat berbagai kenangan bersama sang rival yang mulutnya tajam itu.

"Oh ya...di sini…Hihihi."

"_Sasuke! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku dalam lomba makan!" seru Naruto sambil membawa banyak sekali jajanan. Sasuke, langsung merespon, "Heh. Dasar rakus," sambil tersenyum sinis. Terang saja naruto manyun, tidak suka karena sang rival tak menerima tantangan tidak langsungnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lagi._

"_Alah, bilang aja kau takut, Sas. Kau kan kayak cewek? Makan sedikit-sedikit~. Kalau cowok itu mesti rakus! Hahaha!"_

_Sayangnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak terpancing ejekan tadi. "Heh, justru cowok rakus lah yang tidak akan pernah populer di kalangan cewek," ucapnya, membuat naruto mati kutu. _

"_Dasar teme sial! Pokoknya ayo lomba makan! Yang kalah harus bayarin pemenangnya main semua game!" ucap naruto, lalu langsung makan makanan yang dibelinya tadi. Sasuke menghela nafas, dan ikutan juga. Setelah berhasil menghabiskan semua makanan tadi, mereka tiduran menghadap langit, kekenyangan._

"_Aku menangg~!" seru Naruto, sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas._

"_Tidak. Aku yang menang." _

"_Aku! Aku makan 35 jajanan!"_

"_Jangan menipuku."_

"_Tidak kok! Aku yang beli, jadi pasti bener!"_

"_Apaan sih? Perasaan tadi tuh jajanan tidak sampai 30 deh."_

"_... p-pokoknya aku makan 35!"_

"_Yea, sama rumput."_

"_Bhuuuh! Dasar nyebelin!"_

"_Heh."_

"_Dasar!"_

"_..."_

_Kembang api pun meluncur, membuat Naruto heboh. "Sas! Lihat nggak yang barusan! Besaaar!"_

_Sasuke mendengus, "Hn. Dan jangan berlebihan gitu. Berisik."_

_Naruto hanya nyengir. Kembang apipun terus meluncur, menerangi langit malam._

"_Cantiknya..." Naruto masih terkagum-kagum dengan kembang api._

_Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah polos dan senang Naruto, membuatnya mau tidak mau ikutan senyum. Naruto yang merasa ditatap, balik menatap Sasuke dan tertegun melihat senyum sahabatnya itu. "Hehehe, kalau kau senyum gitu kan asyik. Dari pada pasang muka stoic dan kesel setiap saat."_

"_Berisik. Sesukaku."_

"_Tuh kan. Senyumm! Senyum!"_

"_Nggak mau."_

"_Che, dasar asem."_

"_Hn."_

"_..."_

_Hening. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara tawa ceria anak-anak, musik yang menenangkan, dan kembang api yang terus-menerus meledak ke langit._

"_Naruto."_

"_Ya? Apa?"_

"_..."_

"_Ada apa sih?"_

"_Errr..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Sa-Sasuke!" "Naruto." seru mereka bersamaan_

"_A-apa?"  
"Kau duluan."_

"_Ugh, oke..."_

"_Katakan."  
"Itu…uh…aku…"_

"…"_  
"...suka."_

"_He?"  
"Suka. Aku suka...padamu, Sasuke." ujar Naruto, dengan muka merah._

_Wajah Sasuke juga ikutan memerah, malu._

"_Aku...juga," jawab Sasuke_

_Naruto nyengir senang, lalu mereka tertawa bersama._

Naruto terkikik geli meningat kenangan itu. Rasanya memalukan, tapi ya...hihihi.

Tiba-tiba ada kembang api meluncur ke atas. Meledak, seperti bunga. Naruto terkejut, "Sasuke, lihat! Kembang a-," dia menatap ke samping, dan menyadari kalau sosok rivalnya itu sudah tak ada lagi disampingnya. Dia sudah pergi. Pergi demi membalas dendam.

Dia tertegun, merasakan sakit yang lebih dari biasanya di hatinya. "Sial...," lirihnya.

Padahal akan lebih mudah jika aku bisa melupakanmu, semua tentangmu. Tapi tak bisa. Setiap kali aku menutup mata, wajahmu selalu muncul ke dalam pikiranku. Walau waktu berlalupun, aku pasti selalu mencarimu.

Kembang apipun terus menerus meluncur, mewarnai langit malam itu. Naruto hanya diam menatap kembang api-kembang api itu.

Sebentar lagi, musim panas ini...akan berakhir. Sasuke... kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?

"... It would be easier if I'd grown to hate you  
But on a day like today, I'm sure  
That I'll remember you again.

Not knowing these feelings would have been better.  
Even though we can't meet each other again,  
I want to; I want to see you.  
Even now, I think of that summer day when you were here….," Naruto menyanyikan bait lagu itu, sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sasuke…I want to meet you…"

.

.

.

END

#ditendangsemuanya

Hehehe~ Hallo minna! Udah lama banget saya gak mampir ke FFN (yay)

Gimana fanficnya? Desy udah lama gangetik, jadi gayakin kalau Fanfic ini udah...bagus. Rasanya ganyambung, ya? Hehehe.

Fanfic ini murni terinspirasi dari lagu Utakata Hanabi by supercell, yang dijadiin ending ke 14 Naruto Shippuden. Sumpah, denger lagu ini bikin nangis ;_;

Apalagi pas bagian yang dinyanyiin Naruto itu. Nyesekkk!

Oke, karena liburan, mungkin Desy bisa balik aktif di FFN, mungkin lho ya ^^v

Dan juga bakal ada movie Naruto baru yang semua tokohnya... OOC. Pengen nontonpengenpengenpengeeen! Pasti bikin ngakak! July 28th, hurry and come!

At last, happy SasuNaru Day 2012!

**All hail SasuNaru. Long live NaruSasu!**

**Visit Sasuke and Naruto Shrine!**


End file.
